The Blood
by Derek Watterson
Summary: This is the first of a series of stories in which Gumball makes many new friends and these new friends help him solve a mystery that is nearly 8 years old, only to discover that he has to make a pivotal choice that will affect the world. All of this and he is being followed by a mysterious character that knows the most about the mystery. This story will hopefully satisfy you.
1. The new kids and the hidden man part 1

**The Blood**

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own TAWoG- If I did then I would put some of the better stories here as episodes- nor do I own any Music that I use, some of the authors of said songs are: Filter, Rob Zombie, The Miracle Of Sound, Area 11, Skillet, and other authors… _

**Hello this is my first story on this archive (and the first that I intend to fininsh) and hopefully not the last. This will contain Cursing! Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I did writing it** **. Oh and a bit of for warning I (in my opinion) am not very good with starting stories lol, so be prepared if it stinks.**

**Thanks go to: Evilo for being awesome and helping me!**

**Skyy1865 for getting me addicted to TAWoG FanFiction (first story I read was by him)**

**GalacticDragonfly for letting me use his version of Jamie's Family from My New Family.**

**And many other authors for continuing to write awesome stories **

Our story begins with a junior high student, Gumball Watterson to be precise, who at this point was just plain average. And when I say he's plain average I mean he has NO real special talents at all except to cause trouble at his school and his home, and the only other thing that separates him from others is the fact that he is a Blue cat, one of the rarest breads of cats known in existence. This was his first day in 9th grade, he was exited at first but after awhile he realized that nothing had really changed and that he would still have most of the same teachers, including Miss. Simian. The moment he realized that he realized that it would be another hellish year of verbal abuse from the 30,000 year old baboon.

"Okay class, today is our first day back from summer break, and so I will be letting you-because its mandatory- to go around the class and re-equate yourself with your fellow class mates, but before we do that, I have an announcement… this year we will have 3 new students, two of them are here today and the third will be joining us tomorrow, so I want you to give them warm welcomes" she reached her old rough baboon hands towards the door and waved the two new students in. The whole class who had been bustling just seconds ago was now squirming in anticipation to meet the new students and were currently preparing a storm of questions to ask them when class was over and they left for lunch period.

The only exceptions to those thoughts were Jamie who thought that they were probably just regular students and that there was most likely nothing special about them, Carrie, who was completely oblivious, for she was currently in what appeared to be a trance, and Gumball who had not heard a thing, and was at the moment conversing with Darwin to make sure that they had gotten all the over summer work done. Consequently they had forgotten to do a report on WW3, the cause of the creation of all anthro's and the near extinction of human kind and had realized that by doing so they only had till the end of the weak to turn it in. This to most people would give hope but for them it only scared them more because today had been Wednesday and that left them tonight and tomorrow, which tonight happened to be taken up by a PTO or parent-teacher-organization meeting that their mother and father had to attend. That really only left them a single day to finish it.

The door to the room flew open and this caught their attention, as they looked up they saw a red fox boy with yellow eyes and large hair behind his head (think of shadow the hedgehogs quills but all red, I will try and post a picture of what he kinda look's like in this however I don't believe it will work, if not I will try my profile and if that doesn't work I will link it some other way, I am's determined! lol) and two white front spikes on his forehead, he has a white area below his eyes that covers his nose and mouth and goes from cheek to cheek, and the bottom half of his large tail is white. He was wearing headphones on his head as if he were listening to music. He was also wearing a black suit (like a school uniform) with a black and red striped tie, black shorts, black shoes with a white stripe down the middle, black ankle socks, and white bandages wrapping his hands.

He walked in to the class and stopped near the teacher's desk, where he turned to the other student, that's when the other's noticed that he looked like he hadn't heard a decent joke in a long time. Then the other student walked in. This one being a female red fox with long stiff, spiky hair, that reached down to her shoulder, she had yellow eyes just like the other one. She also had a white tipped tail like the boy, and she was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with alternating grey and white with large cuffs, brown shorts that went just above her knees red boots that reached up to the shorts, two belts one that looped through the shorts and the other looped across her waist and through the first (the second is in a diagonal position). On top of that she was wearing goggles with a blue tint, across her forehead, and she seemed to be the complete opposite of the boy and was grinning largely. She walked to the desk and the boy and waited. (both of the students are about 6 inches taller than Gumball)

Miss. Simian then said to them "alright, please tell us your name and a little about yourselves"

The boy stepped up a little farther and said in an obvious yet well practiced American accent "hello, my name is Singe Kiriki, my father is Sakaki Kiriki, who owns one of the world's top home device and security organizations, and my mother is Karen Kiriki, who is an American college professor for this town's local college." He finished and everyone was surprised by the fact that his father owned a top business corporation. He backed up a bit and Miss. Simian said "thank you Singe, your turn young lady".

The girl stepped forward just as he had but she was still wearing the big grin she had when she entered the room. She looked around the class and her eyes saw many different species, from a T-rex, to a potato with a face. She then said in a clear American voice, while scanning the room "My name is Shiracy Kiriki, I was born here in Elmore, and raised with my mother who is your current local college's head professor and teaches half of the classes there, My brother already told you about our father. Please welcome me and my brother, and thank you" she then smiled warmly and stepped back. All of students smiled back, except Gumball who could've sworn he had seen her before but couldn't place where and so merely shrugged it off. Her eyes fell on Gumball, and they stared at each other for what seemed to be ages, then they both heard Miss. Simian speak "okay thank you, you two, Singe you can go sit in that seat" she pointed her old hands at a desk next to front of the class, and two seats in front of gumball, one in front of Darwin. He moved swiftly and without hesitation to his desk, and sat down, almost as if he was trying to avoid the other students. Then Miss. Simian pointed at the desk to the left of Gumball and said "you can sit there Shiracy", Shiracy smiled wider and skipped through the other students desk's and fell back into her chair with a loud thud.

"You will have to share books with some of your fellow classmates until we can afford to order some more copies" said Miss. Simian obviously board with this, she then continued with "anyways class, go ahead and start… re-equating yourself with each others, and leave for the cafeteria when the bell rings". She then took out some heavy duty looking headphones and put on Beethoven 5th symphony, and then rested her head on her desk and put her hands against the headphone, blocking out the kids as much as she could as they started .

Gumball saw Miss. Simian do this and thought _"good riddance". _His then turned his head to the left and his eyes met with Shiracy's once again.

This time however she spoke to him directly and asked "umm… would you share your books with me please?"

Gumball wasn't expecting her to ask HIM but he quickly said "sure, but I should introduce myself first, my name is Gumball Watterson" he then offered his hand to shake, however she seemed a bit puzzled as to why he had offered to shake hands.

She slowly moved her hand out and shook his but then said when she finished the handshake "well anyways, do you mind sharing with my brother too?"

Gumball didn't understand why she was asking for her brother but said "that's fine, but if you two want to study on what we covered before summer break then you'll have to come over to my house, because me and my brother" he pointed forward at Darwin who was looking at his book as if he was glued to it, and Gumball continued with "forgot to do a report on WW3 that was assigned during summer break"

"That's ok, but where do you live?" she asked him.

"I live on Suburb AVE. however it might just be easier to if you guys go to my home when school gets out with me" he replied.

"Okay that's fine, I will just call my mom and tell her will be out for a while" she started smiling again.

"ok but a bit of for-warning my family can be kindaaa… crazy" he said before he chuckled to himself fully knowing that his family wasn't just kinda crazy, they were full on crazy, and that's the way he likes it.

Shiracy giggled and then said "well that's ok; my family can be crazy at time's too".

This was not true at all, as a matter of fact there was usually little to no chaos at all in her family because she only knows her family in the two digit area* and her brother and father are both men of intellect and therefore plan everything pretty much to the tee.

Gumball Blushed a little at her giggle and hoped that she and Penny wouldn't notice. He was indeed lucky enough that at that moment chaos erupted and everyone jumped out of their seats and stormed around her and her brother. Which saved him from embarrassment, and even though he wasn't aware of it also saved him from being viewed at by a man hidden across the street.

**Unknown mans POV **

"_Damn! … Well he should be safe for now, especially with all those other kids around him… Even THAT man know's that if he were to come here I would give him so much hell that he would have little to no chance of living past the street." _The man looked down at his watch and saw that there was still a lot of time until the end of the school day and thought _"I better get back to base and finish those damn reports until it's time for the school day to end.". _

The man then looked down at the ground and looked around the street from his rooftop position and saw that nobody was passing by, he then pulled a cover that blended in with the wall and spot he was on and dropped down on the ground sending dust on the street flying up, he then flipped the cover around revealing a seemingly regular trench coat which he quickly stuffed the cover part into and then threw on himself, and walked away to wherever he intended to go.

**A/N**

***When you say family with in the two digit area you are talking about Parents, Grandparents, sisters and depending on how old you are or whether or not you have had children, children as well.**

**Whew, my first chapter and hopefully a good one too. Please tell me if I need to fix anything and I will try and get to it. If you want an Idea for what I'm going with story check out my profile (there will be spoilers if you read the first three thing of the stories I'm going to create), and also I found this awesome character creator on Deviant art and will be using it for my OC's until I can figure out how to use this program called GIMP, link to it and my deviant account on my profile, and also I will occasionally upload bloopers and facts on there, for more info though please check it out. **


	2. Making Friends!

The Blood Chapter two, Making friends is fun!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, or any other TM'ed thing's that I use and or say, I only own my OC's (there are a lot…) and the plot. Also lots of cursing_

_**Thanks to Evelio for beta reading this for me.**  
_

_**And thanks ANTR **_

**Ok just so everyone understands, I will not have a regular uploading schedule due to school, my family, my friends and life in general so when I do update it will be random, anyways back to the story.**

**In the class room**

Gumball had been pushed down in the overcoming chaos that the other students were, and had hit his head against the edge of Darwin's desk, which the desk then broke into several pieces, which knocked him out almost instantly and created a large residing THWAK!

This had collected the attention of Shiracy, Singe, Penny, Jamie, and snapped Carrie out of here trance. Now most people in the world would have noticed a blue cat hitting their head against their own desk and then the desk breaking apart, however Darwin had focused so much on his history book that he had overloaded his synapses and had sent himself into a paralyzes in which he was holding his book up as if he was reading it still, and all the while he remained smiling his usual goofy grin.

Penny had yelled out Gumball's name but no-one except the people who had seen it happen heard her, because the rest of the class was very loudly asking Shiracy questions. Singe jumped up and pushed through the crowd as fast as he could and saw that Jamie and Carrie had made their way to him, he bent down as he arrived and put his index and middle finger to Gumball's neck, checking for a pulse, which after a second of tension he found.

**Singe's POV**

I sighed in relief after I had found a pulse, but I knew that he was still possibly in danger *(check down at the bottom for more info, but read the rest of the chapter first please), but I had only basic medical training and didn't know what do from here, so I looked up at the other students that had ran to him, including a peanut with antlers, who had just pushed through the thinner part of the crowd, a ram, and what seemed to be a 3D ghost. My first thought was that they were all friends of his, so I said to them "he still has a pulse but he should be taken to the nurse's office to check if anything is broken in him".

The peanut girl said "I can take you to the nurse's office" I could tell immediately by the concern in her voice that he was special to her.

The ram then said "I'm going with you!" and as far as I could tell, she seemed less concerned about his current condition, but more concerned with his future safety, and even though I could tell this, I still don't understand how or why she would be more concerned about his future safety over his current condition.

The ghost spoke up as well, saying in a rather depressed tone "I'll clear a path for you guys to take and then help the new girl get out of the Parana tank alive." This made me feel less bad for leaving Shiracy behind, and thankful that the ghost girl was going to help her so I said back to her "thanks" and in return she nodded.

I grabbed his right arm and threw it over mine and then the ghost girl floated up a little and it seemed like she went through the… other students, in the direct path to the door, and this seemed to give them chills and they quickly moved away from there almost as if that area was cursed, and in all honesty I couldn't tell if it was or not, all I knew was that I now had a way to leave, so I walked out of the room as fast as I could with him over my arm's and as soon as I made it out, I turned back to see the Ram run strait through the gap, right behind me, and then I saw the peanut girl was right behind her.

As soon as the two girls exited the class room, the peanut pointed forward and the Ram walked straight in front of us and I followed them both, still holding him over my shoulder.

**Shiracy's POV **

I was completely surrounded by all sides and was being bombarded by questions from the other students such as "What's it like being a billion air?" from a fluffy rainbow boy and "what's your favorite food, not toast right?" from a piece of toast, and the strangest question yet "what brand of tooth paste do you suggest I use before performing surgery?" from a small banana who laughed at his joke.

I responded with "it's different from being a million air. I love toast but my favorite food is lamb chops, and I would use Arm and Hammer brand for tooth paste before surgery, so as to prevent possible infection from a cavity or something of the like."

I felt a spinning sensation from lack of air, because all the other students were surrounding me, giving me only the space where my desk sits. I felt like I was about to pass out until all the sudden a rather large gap opened up in the crowd, and not wanting to pass out on my first day, and also wanting to escape the endless hailstorm of questions that were bombarding me mercilessly, I ran through it as fast as I could and sprinted out of the classroom. "Thank goodness that I excel at sports, and specifically sprinting!" I said as I continued sprinting to the other side of the school.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Carrie walked, or floated, strait through the huge crowd gathered around the new girl in her_ 'cold'_ form which made them split apart on contact, and afterword's saw her run through the new gap she had created. She then sprinted off down the hall's most likely trying to get as far away as possible.

Seeing as how she had nothing left to do, Carrie went back into her normal form of near transparency and floated after her at top speed.

Jamie walked forward through the halls, in front of Penny and Singe, and more importantly the injured Gumball. She was thinking about what she saw when Singe tested for a pulse, she didn't see a shy boy… she saw a calm, collected, and seemingly determined boy. Which didn't seem right to her considering his entrance into their class, what with his speedy introduction and over all nervousness, and also, his accent changed dramatically from when he was at the front of the class, to when he checked Gumball and told us he found a pulse… she knew she was going to have to ask him some questions…

Penny saw that Singe wasn't having any difficult carrying Gumball, so she continued on, telling him which way to go, although she actually felt useless because even though he nodded when she had said which direction to go in he didn't really need her as Jamie was still in front of them.

Even though she knew this she had still felt that she should help somehow, and vocalizing what way to go, even though Jamie was showing visually where to go, made her feel like she was helping, and she was at this point looking at the ground sadly, as they turned another corner and were rounding near the hallway the nurses office was on when she saw a group of kids walk out of Mr. Smalls office. When she saw them they looked really angry, so she assumed they were aggravated by Smalls usual nonsense that he spews out.

They looked at us then back to themselves and talked for a second and then turned their heads back to us. And one said "hey-"

* * *

"Hey you guys goin to the nurse's office?" said a Short Giraffe boy (short for a Giraffe not just short) dressed in a black leather jacket and dark blue denim pants, who looked very angry, but at the same time kept a collected face on.

Singe not knowing who they were took a step forward and said back with a barely noticeable sneer in his voice "yeah what of it?".

Penny had after the course of a few seconds noted that there were three of them.  
One was the giraffe, another looked like a Toucan who was wearing a red flowery shirt, and some tan shorts, and the third was a tall and skinny tiger with thick lower arms wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of dark grey bordering on a light shade of black.

Jamie knew almost immediately who they were, they were the schools new foreign exchange students, and were also part of a gang in which the owner was the skinny tiger who then said back to Singe "ooh big man here doesn't know who we are, so I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'm Hing Con, my Giraffe friend here is Kenny, and the Toucan is Benson (not a reference to Regular Show *heavy sigh*), we are the Wild Tropic gang and we own the school territory"

"Your title is uninteresting and your friends look pathetic…" Responded Singe with a new hint of anger and boredom in his voice.

Jamie looked at Singe then the others, she could tell that Singe really wanted to beat their asses into the ground, but they both knew that neither she nor Penny could carry Gumball. The leader now identified as Hing asked back in a much more clearly angry tone "Our title is uninteresting is it eh? And my friends look week do they?"

Jamie moved between the two now angry mammals and said to Singe "back off, we need you to carry Gumball to the nurses office" she turned back to the group of now angry foreign children "and please, if you really do own the schools territory then you have to let us go by, it would be bad if other gangs new that you started beating down people who were carrying a wounded man in your territory after all, cause it would signify weakness…"

Kenny sneered "shut up you little bit-"

Hing cut him off "be quiet Kenny, she speaks truth, even if I do want to beat the shit out of this douchbag, he has a wounded person and it would look weak if someone saw that there was an already wounded person… "he sighed.

"Then what? Are we just gonna let him get away with this?!" yelled Benson, who was giving Singe an evil glare.

Hing looked down and thought for a second "ok, if we let you pass pretty boy, then you have to fight me after school!"

Jamie said "no don't do it Singe! He is only trying to egg you on!"

Singe had not heard what she had said as his eyes burned with rage, he wanted to beat the living shit out of the damn motherfucker, so bad! He actually thinks he owns the school? No, more like no one wants to waste their time on these sacks of shit… Oh he wants to fight me after school? "hell yeah asshole! You're on! I'm gonna take you and your damn lackeys down a few notches!" he yelled in rage at the three students, who looked shocked at him yelling those words inside the school, after all he would surely get a detention for it from either Small or Mrs. Bandage!

"Alright then, see you at the playground… at 3" the tiger said and then walked off, his poor excuses for lackeys in tow. They were trying to get away when all the sudden Small's door slammed open.

And out emerged a very angry looking Small, who yelled for them to stop, and they did. "I can't believe how much crude language you just used! Get back in here you three!"

The three made their way back to the door glaring at Singe, then the Toucan said "Mr. Small, those three were also cursing!" he yelled pointing at Singe and the others.

Mr. Small looked at them and noticed Gumball, he had heard the new student cursing, but he felt that the three punks here had started it and decided to let them go saying "I'm sorry if these three gave you any trouble".

To which Singe said back a grin on his face "not at all sir" in a rather failed attempt to sound like a child. He did this staring at the Toucan, as he knew how much it would piss them off.

Mr. Small realized his tactic's and said "well then continue on doing whatever you were doing" and then winked at Singe in a sign of approval for making life just a little harder on these three brats called children.

Singe nodded back, his grin faded, and he had realized that the door to the nurses office was only a few feet away from the teacher who had just winked at him. So he pushed on and kicked the door open lightly to find the nurse asleep on her desk. He, followed by Penny, placed Gumball down on a bed in the room and said to Penny "we need to wake her up" Penny nodded and walked over to the nurse, who she then shook, attempting and succeeding in waking her up, she groggily asked what was wrong and Penny told her what had happened, as Singe and Jamie unknown to Penny and the nurse, where both listening to them talk, and when Penny finished the nurse walked up to Gumball, who was still unconscious at the moment, with a machine in hand and scanned over his head with it.

"Well luckily for Gumball here our new student knows a little medical science. Gumball will be fine, it's not as serious as you thought it was… he will defiantly wake up with a major migraine though, and will have most likely forgot about some stuff leading up to the fall, so I'm gonna give him some anti-migraine agents to make the migraine as least painful as possible, also normally I would send the rest of you back to class but there is still quite a long amount of time before first period ends, and you all don't have to be there due to the school boards rule, so you may do as you want."

She then went to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle, she then pulled out a cup and walked over to a fountain, she then continued from there by filling the cup up and walking over to Gumball, she set the cup down on the side table and pulled three pills out of the bottle, she set it down and opened Gumballs mouth, she then dropped the pills in and poured some of the water from the cup into his mouth and quickly shut it, after a few seconds of Gumball struggling against her, he swallowed * and she let go of his mouth, and got up and walked back to her desk the pill bottle and the cup with water remaining. She then put her head down on her desk once again and fell back asleep almost instantly.

Penny walked over to the left side of Gumball's bed and rested her hand on his, she looked up at Singe and smiled lightly her eyes still looking sad "thank you for helping us, even though you didn't have to you did help us"

Singe blushed slightly, his shyness once again claiming his brain he then said in the same bad American accent they had first heard out of him "w…well… it was no… problem…" he looked at Penny, with his ears down, and said "well goodbye… I have to go find my sister…"he then bolted for the door and made it into the hallway, but he was followed by Jamie who closed the door and then grabbed him, stopping him from leaving.

He stopped and turned around to her confused, had she not wanted him to leave?

"Hey… Singe right?"She asked him

He nodded back to her signifying a yes.

"Ok then Singe" she threw him onto the bench in the hallway and then proceeded to ask him in a seemingly sarcastic and suspicious tone "I have some questions, why is it that you go from an extremely shy person one minute to a doctor and then into a fighter the next? And why does your accent change when it happens?"

Singe gulped, he didn't like being here, or being interrogated by this ram chimera. His eyes shifted to the left then the right "I…. I don't know what you're talking about… all I wanted to do was be helpful, I don't want to be a burden" his eyes were full of sadness and memories of his childhood, his cursed childhood. Jamie saw the panic and sadness in his eyes, and let him go and sighed heavily "dammit I can force questions out of someone making faces like that, just tell me… why did you help us?"

"Because… he was hurt… it's all I could do…" he sighed and said "now I have to go find my sister… so goodbye… wait what is your name?"

"Jamie" She was still clearly aggravated by personality changes.

"Well then Jamie, it was nice meeting you… except you throwing me on this bench…"

"Sorry about that but I get aggravated when I don't get things" she then thought in her head _"Gumball says that I do at least…"_

"It's okay… I got to go now" he then stood up and started walking through the halls looking for his sister.

*** Okay so it's probably not well known by many of the people reading this (naturally I'm still the odd one out where ever I go) that if you hit your head hard enough on something that you can damage your brain, and it can take several hours, and possibly days, before it kills you, for instance say you fell down the stairs in your house in the morning while rushing, and you hit your head against the wall, you don't go unconscious but you don't feel anything wrong except some soreness so what do you do? You continue on with your day right? Well 2-4 hours later, you die from it, that's why if something like that ever happens to one of you I urge you to call in sick and make an appointment to go to the doctor, they can help stuff like that.**

*** He just got treated like a cat at a veterinarian XD**

**I'm sure someone will probably ask why I am heading in this direction with the story, but all I can say is that it will make more sense later, and if it doesn't then you can check out my deviant art account (link at my profile on here, but if you can't find it just type my account name here into deviant art or Google it with: Derek Watterson on DA) for it later on, also you can check out some of my TAWoG OC's, who have a pictures up, by me. You may also enjoy some of my journals, which are updated weekly, for they kind of give a little background to the world my main OC was in, but forewarning there may be spoilers seeing as how one of my projects is to transcribe his childhood in vivid detail, sorry. If I give out to much stuff on the end of these tell me, cause it kinda feels like I do. Anyways see ya later writers! (a bare bone reference to the yogscast)**

***EDIT: I have seen that lots of people have read this, and unfortunetly no one has commented much :( so I would like to ask that you please leave a comment so that I know how you guys feel about this. Please help :)**


End file.
